En busca de los príncipes y princesas
by ASTime
Summary: ¿Quien diría que un simple liquido en un frasco abriría un portal a otra especie de dimensión? pero ese no era el problema...si no que los príncipes y princesas de ambas dimensiones estaban desapareciendo ¿por que?. Habrá un giro inesperado.


**Holaa, como están? Por fin puedo comenzar con este fic, hace mucho que tenía ganas. Bueno, este es un fic de AT y será Fiolee (FionnaxMarshall) y también Finnceline (FinnxMarceline) pero va a ser mas Fiolee que Finnceline xp, posiblemente aparezcan otras parejas pero bueno eso lo voy viendo con ayuda de ustedes :) tenia la idea de cómo agregarle canciones al fic, ósea, por ahí así que los personajes canten como en la serie o de fondo obviamente no todo el tiempo…eso ya seria irritante xP.  
Al igual que otras parejas aparecerán nuevos personajes y esas cosas, realmente tengo ideas y acepto sugerencias de ustedes también (si me sirven para la idea que tengo mas o menos formada en la cabeza) así que espero que me ayuden a que crezca esta historia por así decirlo.  
No soy escritora profesional u.u y disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía. Espero que les guste! :D **

* * *

Capitulo 1: El frasco.

-¡Príncipe!-entraron Cake y Fionna al laboratorio del castillo llamando al unisonó

-Terminamos la mi…sión-termino de decir la chica al notar que no había nadie ahí.

Le había parecido algo extraño considerando que lo habían buscado por todas partes y a los que le habían preguntado les habían indicado que ahí fue donde lo vieron. Ya se estaba armando un drama en la cabeza, tal vez solo fue al baño y ya.

-¡Oye mira!-le llamo Cake tomando un pequeño frasco con un liquido aparentemente espeso y de un color rojo oscuro-"_Crecimiento"_-leyó en voz alta.

-Cake, deja eso ahí. No sabemos si realmente funciona…además, no tendríamos que husmear cosas ajenas.

-Ya párale solo me daba curiosidad.

-Yo creo que lo estabas haciendo porque quieres que tus plantas crezcan más rápido.

La gata solo ignoro el comentario de la rubia y dejo el frasco sobre la mesa donde se hallaba anteriormente. Ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida volviendo para su casa a descansar un poco.

* * *

Llegaron casi al anochecer. Fionna tiro su mochila a un costado de la puerta y fue directo a recostarse en el sofá dejándose caer, su estomago emitió un ruido de lo vacio que se hallaba. Ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada desde el desayuno.  
Como si Cake hubiera leído su mente le pregunto si quería comer algo a lo que ella afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza. Cuando paso frente a ella la humana noto que su hermana escondía un pequeño objeto en su cintura lo cual le llamo la atención.

-Eh…Cake, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-le señalo la cintura de esta indicándole a que se refería.

-¿Qué? Ehh, ¡nada!

-¿Es el frasco?

-No-negó rápidamente.

-Muéstrame entonces si no es nada.

-No-volvió a decir empezando a caminar cada vez más rápido hacia atrás al ver que la chica se le acercaba.

No noto la pared lo cual hizo que se chocara con ella ligeramente pero lo suficiente para que se le cayera el frasco, pero antes que toque el piso lo agarro. Fionna la miro con algo de sorpresa en su rostro para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¡Cake!-exclamo con desaprobación.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que a mis rosas solo le creció solo una flor desde que la plante y ya la tengo hace meses así!

-Oh ¿Todo por una planta? No sabemos si realmente esa cosa funciona, adema es como si lo hubieses robado. Mejor hay que devolverlo antes de que Gumball se de cuenta.

-¿Qué se de cuenta quien de que cosa?-se escucho una tercera voz sobre ellas.

Entre las dos se miraron antes de mirar de donde provenía esa voz. Se encontraron con la mirada curiosa del vampiro, este se encontraba levitando sobre ellas esperando la respuesta.  
Ambas se sobresaltaron un poco principalmente Cake.

-Ah, Marshall-suspiro la humana aliviada.

-¡¿Otra vez metiéndote en la casa muchacho?!

-Ya Cake, a mi no me molesta.

-¡Pero a mi si!

-Ves, a Fi no le molesta. Por cierto aún no han respondido.

-Pues nada-respondió la gata, el vampiro ladeo un poco la cabeza fijando su vista en el recipiente.

-Entonces ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Marshall se acerco rápidamente y tomo el frasco antes de que alguna reaccionara.

-¡Oye!-exclamo la gata mientras trataba de quitárselo.

-Así que esto es lo que tienen que devolverle al rosadito-dijo inspeccionando el frasco con el pequeño liquido dentro- y si mejor… ¿comprobamos lo que hace?

-No creo que sea buena idea…-empezó a decir la humana.

-Vamos Fionna, ¿desde cuando empezaste a ser tan amargada?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy una amargada!

-¿No? Pues compruébalo.

El vampiro se acerco a ella poniendo el frasco entre ambos.  
La humana lo miro primero a él y luego al frasco, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser echar un liquidito? Solo seria un poco, además, le haría bien divertirse un rato para distraerse. Aún se sentía un poco triste por el final de la relación con el príncipe Flama hace ya un poco más de un par de semanas.  
Otra vez no había funcionado por mas que trato de poner una buena actitud, se supone que cuando alguien sale con otra persona tiene que disfrutar del momento pero cada vez le costaba más, las quemaduras, su repentino cambio de actitud. Aún así no quería decir que no lo quería pero se iba haciendo mas complicado y aunque ambos se tenían afecto decidió que seria lo mejor.  
Fue ella quien tomo esta decisión que en un principio a Flama le desagrado pero luego se arreglo. Porque como había dicho antes, cuando se esta con alguien hay que estar disfrutando y ella ya no lo hacia.

Se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos la habían desviado. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención al frasco.

-Esta bien ¡vamos!

* * *

-Cállate Gunter, **(N/A: puse "Gunter" porque no se como seria en el cambio de genero de los personajes y eso así que prefiero dejarlo así :P)** me estas interrumpiendo.

-¡Cuak!

-Si lo sé, es obvio que eh mejorado mucho mi canto pero aún así nunca esta de mas la práctica-le termino de decir la Reina Helada al pequeño pingüino empezando a cantar de nuevo en un tono desafinado, lo cual contradecía a lo que ella pensaba.

En unos minutos llegaron otros cinco pingüinos mas emitiendo el mismo sonido que el anterior mientras daban algunos saltos. Su comportamiento era mas extraño de lo habitual, cosa que al principio la mujer no había notado pero luego de un rato reacciono.

-¡Ya hagan silencio!-grito esta algo desesperada por el molesto ruido que emitían-¿Pero que rayos les pasa?

Una sombra se movió rápidamente por la oscuridad, la Reina Helada volteo al sentir el movimiento pero no había nada así que lo ignoro, pero nuevamente la sombra se movió pero esta vez choco con algo delatándola.  
Esta vez a mujer empezó a invocar sus poderes en una mano pero nuevamente no vio nada.

-¿Qué cosa escurridiza es eso? Gunter, ¿nuevamente trajiste algún animal?

-¡Cuak!

Otro movimiento, ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero esta vez al voltear vio a la sombra dirigirse hacia ella. Rápidamente volvió a invocar sus poderes pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente ya que esta misma le dio un golpe empujándola a ella hacia atrás haciendo que la corona se le cayera a un lado por el fuerte impacto.  
Tardo un rato en reaccionar, le costo abrir los ojos y no sintió su corona que siempre reposaba en su cabeza. Se levanto de golpe buscándola al igual que a la extraña criatura que había visto, no vio nada, ni a la sombra ni a su corona.

* * *

-Bien, ¿y en que lo probamos?-le pregunto la humana al vampiro entrando a la cueva donde este vivía.

Ambos empezaron a buscar algo con la mirada en que lo pudieran probar, pero no veían más que unas rocas así que no les quedo otra opción mas que esa. El vampiro fue volando hacia una pequeña roca para tomarla y llevarla donde estaban la chica y la gata.  
Fionna empezó a destapar el recipiente mientras el vampiro acercaba la roca. Pero un segundo antes de que vertiera el líquido de este la gata los detuvo.

-¡Esperen!-grito haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos y que se voltearan a verla.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Fionna aún algo sobresaltada.

-Ahora que lo pienso…tal vez no sea buena idea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu fuiste la que empezó con esto!

-Si pero digamos que fue como una decisión impulsiva y ahora lo pensé mejor.

-Ahh no, ahora no me haras quedar como la irresponsable…

Ambas empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras el muchacho se las quedo viendo un minuto analizando la situación que ya se le empezó a ser aburrida. Vio en un costado el frasco que la humana lo había dejado sobre el suelo.  
Volvió su vista a las otras dos que aún seguían discutiendo y lentamente se acerco al frasco sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso tu tenias razón antes, lo admito-quiso finalizar la gata.

-Claro, bueno mejor vamos a devolver esa cosa.

-¿Está?- interrumpió el vampiro haciendo que ambas fijen su vista en el.

Entonces de un segundo a otro tiro todo el líquido en el piso de la cueva.  
Cake a diferencia de Fionna quedo mirando el espeso liquido en el piso. Fionna estaba que explotaba por la despreocupación del vampiro, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Marshall Lee! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!

-¿Qué tiene? Tu estabas de acuerdo.

-Pero no ahora ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!

-¿Y? ni siquiera paso nada, a ti porque te preocupa el tonto de cara de chicle, ¿no?-empezó a enfadarse cambiando su tono anteriormente de despreocupación.

-¡Claro que no! Me molesta que lo hiciste sin consultarlo y viste que estabas discutiendo otra vez sobre eso.

-Ehh, chicos-intento llamarlos la gata.

-¡Pero quien te entiende!

-Además, ¡¿Qué le diremos a Gumball?!

-¡Ves! No entiendo, primero estabas de acuerdo y ahora dices eso.

-Chicos…-intento otra vez Cake.

-Pero no lo había pensado bien ¡tu viste que estábamos dudando y aún así lo hiciste!

-¡OIGAN!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-le gritaron ambos volteándose bruscamente.

No hizo falta que la gata les dijera lo que pasaba. Donde antes se hayaba el espeso liquido color bordo ahora había una pequeña luz que se iba agrandando formando un circulo.  
Los tres no dijeron ni una palabra solo se quedaron viendo el circulo y su resplandor esperando a ver que pasaba.

* * *

-Listo, termine otro de estos pasteles de carne.

-Princesa Mora, ¿para que hizo tantos?

-Jake el perro me pidió este favor y como me han ayudado mucho esto servirá de agradecimiento-termino de explicar.

Nuevamente se encontraba esta sombra observando cada movimiento, rápidamente se escabullo para una mejor posición. Entonces el guardia que se encontraba con la princesa se retiro.  
Se escucho un pequeño grito de esta y volvió rápidamente mientras llegaban otros pero con lo que se encontró fue con la tarta que había preparado tirada en el suelo sin señal de la princesa.

* * *

Bonnibel se encontraba leyendo unos cuantos papeles y analizando. Al parecer había algunos movimientos extraños en el reino últimamente.  
Quiso asegurarse para saber como estaban en los demás, trato de comunicarse con las princesas pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pensó en voz alta.

* * *

**Buenoo ¡hasta aquí! Este seria el primer capitulo de la historia y perdonen si se les hizo algo aburrido u.u pero bueno es el primer capitulo y obviamente no va a ser el mejor**, **lo emocionante se viene después :D y con respecto a las parejas no me gusta apresurar las cosas, todo tiene su tiempo pero les digo que valdrá la pena esperar ya verán.  
Me despido y espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia. Recuerden que no soy escritora profesional solo lo hago por placer.**

**ASTime.**


End file.
